


let's put it this way

by theafterimages



Series: what happens at the dorm [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two may be good, but three is even better. (Or, the one where Jaebum discovers that his life hasn't changed quite as much since the formation of GOT7 as he'd thought.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's put it this way

**Author's Note:**

> _i write sins not standalones: the ongoing fic writing saga of @theafterimages_ continues. ;; I'm thinking this series will contain one more part for sure, possibly two. Thank you to S  & R for betaing! ♥  
> Also, if you haven't seen the JJ Project [banana picture](http://41.media.tumblr.com/dd8bf7f80b83342f51401da12c26cf1b/tumblr_ngx03y7A741taqfd7o1_500.png), please go look right now. It'll change your life a little bit.

As soon as they get back to the dorm, Jackson makes a beeline for his room, dragging a laughing Mark with him. 

“You’d better buy us more earplugs, hyung!” Yugyeom calls after him, although Jackson shutting the door loudly behind them, followed by a muffled thud like someone’s been pressed back against it, seems to be the only answer he has to offer.

Jaebum trades a look with Jinyoung. Jackson and Mark have been doing that more often in the weeks since Mark’s birthday, Jackson’s insistence that they’re just friends getting consistently more half-hearted. It’s one more thing Jaebum’s had to keep an eye on.

“At least they didn’t traumatize Coco this time,” Youngjae remarks.

Yugyeom snorts. “Yeah, between you and Jaebum hyung and-” 

Jaebum startles, his hand dropping away from Youngjae’s lower back as Youngjae quickly steps out of his reach. “That’s not the same!” Youngjae immediately protests.

Bambam’s been texting someone ever since the van ride home—probably one of the ten thousand noonas he’s somehow charmed into giving him their numbers—but he spares a moment to roll his eyes at that. “Just because you share a room with someone doesn’t mean you have to sleep with them,” he says, though without looking up from his phone, so he misses the disappointed look that crosses Yugyeom’s face.

Easy for Bambam to say, Jaebum thinks even as he changes the subject, sending everyone off to bed with a quick reminder of tomorrow’s schedules. He’s not the one who spent months taking care of Youngjae every day and sharing a bed with him every night. Jaebum’s pretty sure he never stood a chance.

 

 

 

 

Youngjae’s still muttering about it as he and Jaebum enter their room, though he seems more embarrassed than anything. “Like we’d do anything in front of you,” Youngjae croons to Coco, who yaps as if in response, curling further into his arms as he nuzzles the top of her head.

Jaebum has to wait for his share of Youngjae’s attention until they go to bed. He watches Youngjae carefully nudge Coco out of the room, the usual end of the day weariness already being swept aside by anticipation. There are nights when they’re asleep before they hit the mattress, and nights they’re too busy, Jaebum trying to finish another chapter in his latest book or Youngjae immersed in the latest game he’s trying to beat. But more and more often lately Jaebum’s hoped to get one of Youngjae’s many silent, encouraging signs that he wants this; that he wants _Jaebum_.

It’s not like they do much—making out, dry humping, handjobs. Jaebum’s sucked Youngjae off several times at his tentative requests, although Youngjae hasn’t asked to try it himself yet. It’s not nearly as far as Jaebum had gone with—well, anyway. The point is, Jaebum is the group leader and Youngjae’s sunbae, not to mention the one with more experience, so he figures he needs to let Youngjae set the pace.

Instead of turning out the lights and reaching for Jaebum, like usual, Youngjae sits cross-legged on the bed and looks at him solemnly. “This is fine, right?” he asks, searching his face. “What we’re doing, we’re not…”

“We’re fine,” Jaebum assures him quietly. He knows what Youngjae means—they’ve all been warned against dating and reminded to be as discreet as possible when it comes to hookups, and they’ve also been warned about how getting involved with another group member can end badly. But he had kept it under control last time, and he will now, too, be it with him and Youngjae or Mark and Jackson.

Youngjae nods, satisfied, then promptly kisses Jaebum. He starts moving without breaking the kiss, and Jaebum quickly grasps his hips, guiding him forward until Youngjae’s straddling his lap. 

“Want me to get the light?” Jaebum offers breathlessly when they take break apart long enough to pull off their shirts. Youngjae usually turns the lights out right away; he still gets self-conscious when he catches Jaebum watching him, sometimes.

Youngjae shakes his head. “It’s okay,” he says, impatiently reaching for him again.

 

 

 

 

There are some nights that Jaebum goes right to sleep, and others that he lies awake, his mind racing. No matter how he tries to keep his eyes shut or match his breathing to Youngjae’s or any of the other tricks he’s discovered that’ll sometimes help him sleep, tonight is one of the latter. 

Youngjae is fast asleep, his arms tight around Jaebum, so Jaebum tries to keep still. As much as Youngjae teases him about the mornings when they wake up to find Jaebum holding him close, like he’s one of the many plushies their fans have given them, the nights that they go to sleep cuddling are usually initiated by Youngjae.

Jaebum thinks about how easily they fit like this, and about how many times Youngjae’s claimed him in front of the fans; about all the skinship and the teasing. Something in him aches in a way that is starting to feel all too familiar. 

Jaebum steals a glance at Youngjae’s peaceful expression, then eases himself out of bed and heads out of the room. Maybe getting a snack will help him sleep.

He grimaces as he enters the living room. The fan gifts and merch have gotten out of control. He really needs to come up with some sort of organizational system before he loses his mind.

Jinyoung is sitting in the midst of the chaos, like he’d known Jaebum would need him tonight. There’s a book in his hand, though he sets it aside as soon as he sees Jaebum.

“Can’t sleep?” Jaebum asks him.

Jinyoung shakes his head, then shoves a few cushions onto the floor and pats the newly bare spot on the couch beside him. Jaebum spares a resigned glance at the latest mess, but obediently goes over and sits down. “What about you? Is it Youngjae?”

“How did you know?”

“You just got off. You should be fast asleep.”

Jaebum and Youngjae aren’t particularly loud, so he doubts Jinyoung heard them. (Jaebum sometimes wonders if Youngjae would be if it were just them in the dorm, but with five other guys on the side of very thin walls, Youngjae is always conscious about muffling any noise he makes. Especially with Mark and Jackson as living, breathing, very loud cautionary tales. ) Jinyoung just knows the signs, that’s all. 

If this were two years ago, Jinyoung’s the one who would have been responsible for them, Jaebum can’t help but think.

Jinyoung rests his head against Jaebum’s shoulder. “He’s cute,” he comments. “He’s your type.”

“You’d know,” Jaebum says dryly. Jinyoung smiles up at him and twines their fingers together. 

If Youngjae isn’t the best example of Jaebum’s fatal weakness for cute people, Jinyoung is. So many times Jinyoung would coax Jaebum into having sex with him just by being too cute for Jaebum to resist spoiling—or it would be because they’d had a fight and it seemed to call for angry sex, or because they were stressed or needy and no one else could understand. But then suddenly they’d gone from being two halves of a whole to two of seven. Somewhere in the midst of finding their places in the transition from JJ Project to GOT7, they’d stopped… whatever it was they’d found with each other physically, even as they became closer than ever platonically.

Maybe that was part of why Jaebum had thrown himself so wholeheartedly into helping Youngjae; he had lost something with Jinyoung, but connecting with Youngjae had been so easy. He’d expected it to be strange, that first morning in the dorm, but instead waking up to the sight of Youngjae’s soft, sleepy smile had been the only thing that felt normal.

Maybe it’s for the best they’ve stopped, Jaebum thinks now, staring down at the familiar sight of his and Jinyoung’s linked hands. If getting those nights with Jinyoung back would mean trading in the balance they’ve found now, would mean giving up GOT7—giving up _Youngjae_ —Jaebum wouldn’t do it. If this is as close as he can get to having everything he wants, he can live with that.

“Are you still thinking about Mark hyung and Jackson, too?” Jinyoung asks quietly. Jaebum nods. “They’ll be okay. Bambam and I are making sure Jackson does a lot of fanservice with us. I don’t think anyone will notice.”

“I know,” Jaebum says. “I just keep thinking, if anything happens…”

“Well, nothing’s going to happen tonight. We’ll take care of them.” Jinyoung squeezes his hand, gives him a soft smile. “You should let me take care of you, hyung.”

Maybe that should be Jaebum’s cue to get his snack and go back to bed, but he’s never been able to say no to Jinyoung before; honestly, he doesn’t think he ever will. He just stares, his heartbeat picking up speed in a still familiar way, as Jinyoung leans in closer, doesn’t close his eyes until the instant before Jinyoung’s lips touch his for the first time in almost two years.

No matter how long it’s been it’s still easy, still _right_. But it’s always been like that between them—even when their opinions and egos clash, their bodies have always been in perfect harmony. Jaebum lets Jinyoung have his first few light, testing kisses, takes the chance to relearn him and to realize that this really is happening. Then Jaebum needs more and takes over, deepening the kiss. Jinyoung doesn’t miss a beat, carefully lying down on the couch, and Jaebum moves along with him to cover him, one of his hands already streaking down Jinyoung’s side. Jaebum relaxes into Jinyoung’s familiar touch, his familiar taste; it feels every bit as right as Youngjae’s…

As if Jaebum’s hazy, half-formed thought had summoned him, that’s the moment he hears Youngjae’s voice from the entryway, his quiet, shocked, “Oh” seeming to ring through the room.

Jaebum’s head snaps up and he feels Jinyoung shift underneath him. Youngjae’s standing there in the doorway in his boxers and undershirt, his hair a wreck, blinking at them in bewilderment.

“I thought you were asleep,” Jaebum says blankly.

“I woke up,” Youngjae says, and visibly swallows. “Coco woke me up, and you weren’t there, so I thought…” He’s been learning how to manage his image better, but right now it’s like he’s forgotten every lesson. He’s surprised, and hurt, and it’s all written across his face.

Jaebum has wondered what the rest of the group knows or has guessed about him and Jinyoung. He’ll catch the other members giving them odd or curious looks sometimes, or they’ll make teasing comments that hit a little too close to the mark. He doesn’t know if Jinyoung’s ever told anyone outright. Jaebum never did. It’s a part of Jinyoung he’s always wanted to keep to himself.

But whatever Youngjae had or hadn’t guessed before, he knows now.

Jaebum quickly sits up, and Jinyoung follows suit. “It’s not,” Jaebum beings, then thinks better of it. “We were just-”

“Waiting for you,” Jinyoung interrupts, touching the inside of Jaebum’s wrist with two fingertips in what Jaebum knows is a signal to leave this to him.

Jaebum cuts him a look, then freezes, astonished by what he sees on Jinyoung’s face. He’s long since learned to read Jinyoung, and is one of the only people who can always tell when he’s lying. And Jinyoung isn’t lying now.

“For me?” Youngjae repeats in bewilderment. “For what?”

In answer Jinyoung goes over to him and cups his face in his hands. It’s like something out of a drama, and under any other circumstances Jaebum and Youngjae would tease him for it, but none of them are laughing now. “Don’t you know?” Jinyoung asks gently. 

Youngjae shakes his head, but the way his gaze is fixed on Jinyoung’s face tells a different story. Jinyoung leans in slowly—giving Youngjae time to pull away, Jaebum knows, but Youngjae stays still. Jaebum watches his eyes flutter shut just before Jinyoung kisses him.

_This_ , Jaebum realizes all at once as he watches them kiss, carefully at first and then more deeply, is what he was missing. Jinyoung hadn’t put anything behind him, after all. He’s been waiting. Jaebum should have known—Jinyoung always knows how best to balance the group, how best to handle Jaebum himself.

The Jaebum of two years ago would have followed the need coursing through him and gone over to them, but these days he’s patient enough that he can wait. Jinyoung wants him to watch, otherwise he would have beckoned to him by now, and Jaebum’s learned not to question Jinyoung about things like this. Well, mostly. Sometimes he needs to rein Jinyoung in for his own good. But Jinyoung clearly knows what he’s doing here, so Jaebum grips the sofa cushions with both hands and watches eagerly as Jinyoung deepens the kiss.

When Jinyoung finally pulls away he grins, then murmurs something to Youngjae. Whatever it is makes Youngjae laugh unsteadily and turns his sunshine smile on Jaebum. What was left of the tension in the room immediately vanishes. Jaebum leans forward, unable to resist the pull, and holds out his hand, entreating. Jinyoung might have held out a little, might have teased him, but Youngjae goes right over to him and lets Jaebum pull him onto his lap.

“What did Jinyoung say?” Jaebum asks him, holding him closer than he really needs to. He allows himself one quiet, steadying breath. Everything’s worked out, but it’s going to take a while to shake the memory of how upset Youngjae had initially looked; of how everything could have gone wrong.

Youngjae grins. “He asked if I thought we’d punished you enough.”

“Though I don’t know if anyone should enjoy their punishment quite that much,” Jinyoung teases as he saunters over to them, aiming a playful glance in the general direction of the tent in Jaebum’s boxers.

“What am _I_ being punished for?” Jaebum asks with a laugh. “Jinyoung started it.”

Jinyoung gives them a contemplative look. “Are you saying I should make it up to Youngjae, hyung?” 

“Make it up to me?” Youngjae repeats. “How?”

“I can think of a few ways,” Jinyoung says, his tone suggestive enough that Jaebum can see Youngjae’s ears turn even more red. 

“Are you—are you sure?” Youngjae asks. “You don’t have to… if you just want hyung, I’m…”

“It’s what we want,” Jinyoung says, and Jaebum nods. He hadn’t thought about it until tonight, but now that he has he doesn’t understand how he could have missed it; how he couldn’t have seen that they would all fit together best just like this. “What about you, Youngjae? Do you want us?”

Youngjae’s wide eyes go from Jinyoung’s face to Jaebum’s, searching. Whatever he finds there must be enough, because he nods.

Jaebum lets out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. This had to be Youngjae’s choice. It always has to be Youngjae’s choice. But _god_ , he’s glad he made it. “Good,” he murmurs, and kisses Youngjae, feeling Youngjae clutch at his forearm as he kisses him back.

Jinyoung, never one to let himself be left out, abruptly regains their attention as he drops to his knees in front of them. He slides his hands slowly up Youngjae’s thighs, and Youngjae whimpers as Jaebum parts them further for him. 

“Has hyung sucked you off yet?” Jinyoung asks, resting his head against the inside of Youngjae’s thigh and looking up at them both. Jaebum wonders, not for the first time, if he practices these looks in the mirror or if he’s just missed his calling as a camboy (he’d teased Jinyoung about that once, and then a few days later Jinyoung had sent him… well, it had made Jaebum even more glad they never had the type of sasaengs who’d hack into their phones). 

Youngjae nods quickly. “When I’ve earned it,” he says with a short laugh. It’s become something of a joke between the two of them recently, Youngjae naming the flimsiest reason to justify receiving a blowjob and Jaebum teasing but always indulging him.

“He’s so good at it, isn’t he?” Jinyoung asks, smiling up at Jaebum as Youngjae nods again. “Hyung, who do you think is better, you or me?”

“He’s all right,” Jaebum tells Youngjae offhandedly.

Jinyoung snorts. “So that time I deepthroated you and you cried-”

“It was just because of allergies,” Jaebum says, straight-faced, like that night isn’t one of the hottest things that has ever happened to him.

“Or that time you promised to buy me a house?”

“I still don’t think that happened,” he lies. Well, he doesn’t _remember_ it, but he doesn’t doubt it at all.

Jinyoung smiles sweetly, patting his knee. “I’m surprised you remember anything, you came so hard.”

Youngjae, meanwhile, has been glancing back and forth between both of them like he’s watching a ping pong match. “I’d say something about Mom and Dad fighting, but that would be really weird right now,” he remarks. 

“Yeah, don’t,” Jaebum hurriedly agrees.

“The point is, hyung’s good but I’m better.” Jinyoung ignores Jaebum’s disbelieving noise and smiles up at Youngjae. “I can prove it, if you want.”

“You can let him try,” Jaebum murmurs in Youngjae’s ear, tugging the lobe between his teeth and listening in satisfaction to Youngjae’s familiar, quiet whimper in response. An unfair advantage, since Jaebum’s had so much more time to learn what all of Youngjae’s weaknesses are and how best to exploit them. Judging by Jinyoung’s narrow-eyed look, he’s thinking the same thing, and that he’ll soon make up the difference. Jaebum doesn’t doubt he will. Jinyoung always does things thoroughly, and Youngjae’s about to get his first taste of just what that means.

Once they ease off Youngjae’s boxers—Jaebum stealing a few more kisses when he feels Youngjae tense up in his arms—Jinyoung starts out with just sucking on the head of Youngjae’s cock for a bit, then slowly swallows down more, until he pulls off completely, leaving it glistening wet and Youngjae himself shaking in Jaebum’s arms. Youngjae whines in protest, the sound cutting off when Jinyoung takes him in his mouth again, this time setting a quick rhythm.

“You’re really—good at this, hyung,” Youngjae pants. Jinyoung looks up at him: Jaebum knows _that_ look, the sight of it hitting him as hard as it seems to Youngjae. “You’re really— _oh my god_ -”

Jaebum idly considers stroking as much of Youngjae’s cock as Jinyoung hasn’t swallowed down yet, then dismisses it. He’s never known Jinyoung to need help with a blowjob. Instead he slips one hand underneath Youngjae’s singlet, running it along his soft, sensitive abdomen to his chest, until he can feel Youngjae’s heart pounding against his palm. Jaebum kisses the back of his neck reassuringly, can’t resist circling his fingertips over Youngjae’s nipple, stiff to the touch. Youngjae moans, drawn out and languid, as Jinyoung takes him even deeper, and tips his head back onto Jaebum’s shoulder.

Between the feeling of Youngjae in his arms and the sight of Jinyoung sucking him off and the sounds they’re both making, Jaebum’s almost painfully hard. _Later_ , he tells himself sternly, more than a few times. Right now he had to focus on Youngjae, too—he _wants_ to focus on Youngjae-

Restlessly he sucks another kiss against the back of Youngjae’s neck. Not hard; the marks will all fade in the next few hours, like usual. Still, he likes knowing they’ll be there even for that long, just for him to see—Jinyoung now, too, he realizes suddenly, and likes that even more.

It’s not long before Youngjae starts shaking even harder against Jaebum in a way he’s long since learned to recognize. “I’m gonna come— _hyung_ -” Youngjae yelps, his tone hitting an even higher pitch as Jinyoung keeps going without hesitation, holding Youngjae’s hips still. Jaebum quickly covers Youngjae’s mouth with one hand, muffling his wails as best he can. With his other hand Jaebum frames Jinyoung’s face, his thumb touching the corner of his swollen lips, feeling as Jinyoung keeps swallowing Youngjae down. Some of Youngjae’s come escapes, slipping onto Jaebum’s thumb; when Jinyoung finally pulls off Youngjae’s cock he turns his head and licks that clean, too, the warm suction of Jinyoung’s mouth setting off a phantom echo around Jaebum’s throbbing cock.

Panting, Youngjae collapses back against Jaebum. Jaebum wraps his arms around him and kisses his sweat-damp temple, although he doesn’t take his eyes off Jinyoung. Jinyoung smiles up at them, then winces and rubs his jaw.

“That banana picture makes so much more sense now,” Youngjae gasps out at last.

Jinyoung snickers. “Hyung wasn’t very subtle,” he agrees, strain audible in his voice. 

“Still isn’t,” Youngjae says, and laughs breathlessly when Jaebum nips at his shoulder in retaliation.

When he catches Jinyoung’s eye again, Jinyoung’s already watching him. “I can do you, too, if you want, but I’ll need a few minutes,” he offers Jaebum.

Jaebum shakes his head. “It’s your turn, come here,” he insists, freeing one hand so that he can pull Jinyoung up and in, until they’re sandwiching Youngjae between them. Right where he should be, Jaebum thinks. He tightens his other arm around Youngjae’s waist even as he slides his hand around the back of Jinyoung’s head and tilts it so he can kiss his way up Jinyoung’s neck, pleased when he feels Jinyoung grip his shoulder tightly. “Just tell me what you-”

“Oh my god!” 

All three of them jerk around at the sound of Bambam’s voice, but he moves even faster because all they see is an empty doorway. There’s a rush of footsteps, followed by Bambam yelling, from a safer distance this time, “This is why we have rooms! With doors!”

Youngjae groans and drops his face into his hands. “I’m not gonna be able to look at him for a _week_ ,” he says despairingly.

Jaebum stares after Bambam for a second, then shakes his head. That’s tomorrow’s problem, he decides. For now, he has two other members to take care of. 

“Come on,” he says, nudging Youngjae until he gets to his feet. Youngjae promptly sags against Jaebum’s side again as soon as he stands up, more lethargic than ever after his second orgasm of the night. Jaebum wraps a steadying arm around him, then takes Jinyoung’s hand. “Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
